


Not a Promise!

by BrainBlister



Series: My collection of shitty stories (The Fallout Edition) [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I wish I knew how to write longer stories, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrington makes a deal that seems shady.</p><p>Deacon and Paige (OC) argue about it<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Promise!

Paige was talking to Deacon, or it was closer to arguing, about the deal she just made with Carrington.

"I don't know Paige," He said. 

"It's a simple job, go get the medicine for Des, bring it back and then... Well then that's it. I should get a reward from the royal asshole himself!"

Deacon did his best not to laugh, both at the situation (since it was just so stupid that she didn't see how obviously suspicious this was) and at the mention of Carrington not only being an asshole.... But a royal asshole.

"He was being weird about the whole thing and you know he was" Deacon stated as pretty much a fact rather than an observation.

It wasn't like he didn't have a reason to think that though. When they had talked to Carrington he said that Desdemona was very sick and he need some medicine for her. Since she was on one of the old mattresses behind him laying completely still he could say that part was true. Everything else about the situation down to where the location of the medicine, was explained with a hesitant tone and a shifty eyed look though. He had no idea what he was hiding, but it was something.

Paige sighed and frowned at Deacon, taking him not believing Carrington as him just passive-aggressively not wanting to help her.

"He probably is playing this straight" She decided to say instead of the 'you just don't want to help me huh?' she wanted to blurt out. 

"A probably is not a one hundred percent promise Paige" He tried to take an assertive tone, but it faltered at the puppy dog eyed look she gave him. It made him silent for a little while before he sighed and finally spoke again.

"Look I'm still coming with, the only difference is I get to say 'I told you so' when I'm right" He told her.

And an 'I told you so' he did get to say.


End file.
